1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plastic bottles. More particularly, the invention concerns a luminescent plastic bottle of the type used to contain drinking water and soft drinks.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recent years small, readily portable bottles containing drinking water and soft drinks have become extremely popular. Such bottles are routinely carried by travelers, joggers, bicyclists, hikers and other active people and range in size from approximately 8 fluid ounce bottles to larger approximately 70 fluid ounce bottles. Typically, the prior art plastic water bottles are generally cylindrical in shape having mildly compressible sidewalls.
The phenomenon known as chemiluminescense, which is defined as luminescence due to chemical reaction, is well known and chemiluminescent devices of various types have been developed in the past. By way of example, a common use of chemiluminescense is in the manufacture of emergency lighting devices. Such devices typically comprise a tubular member with a central partition dividing the tube into two compartments. Each compartment contains one of the chemiluminescent fluids so that when the partition is broken or displaced, the two chemicals can intermix to produce the chemiluminescent reaction.
Other prior art devices that make use of chemiluminescence including drinking vessels such as plastic cups and glasses that can be used in locations having subdued lighting conditions to produce novel and colorful lighting effects. Exemplary of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,081 issued to Pita et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,380 issued to Dorney. The Pita et al device comprises a drinking vessel having inner and outer walls and floors with a space therebetween. A chemiluminescent fluid is disposed within at least the floor space. Another chemiluminescent fluid is contained separately within a toroidal tube in the upper or lower rim of the vessel. The vessel and tube are preferably formed of a flexible and translucent plastic. Thus, when the rim is flexed, the toroidal tube is compressed, causing the fluid contained therein to rupture a thin membrane separating the volumes of the tube and wall or floor space and allowing the fluid contained within the tube to flow into the space between the two walls and floors to mix with the other chemiluminescent fluid and thereby produce a glow from the vessel.
The Dorney apparatus comprises a chamber formed with an open top and a closed bottom and a sidewall between top and bottom. The sidewall has a cylindrical wall extending from a location adjacent to the top downwardly to a location adjacent to the bottom and radially exterior of the sidewall and with a circular member to form a seal at the bottom of the outer wall to totally close the space between the sidewall and the outer wall. An insert of a plastic material is located within the space with an inner surface in proximity to the outer surface of the sidewall. A recess is formed along one vertical extent and between the insert and a sidewall. A fracturable ampule is vertically oriented within the recess and contains a first chemiluminescent fluid. A second chemiluminescent fluid is positionable within the space and is adapted to be illuminated upon the fracturing of the ampule and contact with the first chemiluminescent fluid.
Unlike the Pita et al and Dorney devices, which are not readily portable and cannot be sealed, the novel bottle construction of the present invention can be securely closed and can conveniently be used in lieu of conventional water bottles by travelers, joggers, hikers, bicyclists and the like to create at any time and any place a novel and colorful effect by simply manipulating the bottle in a manner to cause the chemiluminescent reaction to occur.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sealable plastic bottle of novel construction that can be relatively effortlessly manipulated at anytime and any place to cause a pleasing and highly colorful chemiluminescent reaction to occur.
Another object of the invention is provide a bottle of the aforementioned character that can be securely sealed and can be used to carry drinking water or soft drinks and one that can conveniently be used at the same places, for the same activities and at the same times as conventional plastic water bottles and like sealed drink containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved plastic bottle that includes a removable closure cap and is uniquely constructed so as to provide secure containment of chemiluminescent fluids between the inner and outer walls of the bottle construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight plastic bottle including means for reliable but frangible separation of the chemiluminescent fluids contained therein.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bottle as described in the preceding paragraph that includes means for the destruction of a frangible separation membrane disposed between the chemiluminescent fluids.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bottle that includes translucent or transparent walls in order that any chemiluminescent reaction therein may be readily observed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plastic bottle that can be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a plastic bottle of the class described that is of a durable and reliable construction.